


Frottage

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boners, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Oops erection, Sharing a Bed, UST, they're just horny af okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Four times Mulder and Scully got a little too close. UST





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt from the ever so talented peacenik0. You guys know I love a good awkward boner fic

 

**I**

She didn’t even know how to classify what just happened. All she knows is that she definitely felt...he’d just pressed...it was an accident on both their parts.

He’d been trying to show her something in the side room of the office, the room that he hadn’t cleaned out in a while and was a disaster zone. The piles of boxes around them made it look like Mulder was competing for a Guinness record in “Most Mini Replicas of The Leaning Tower of Pisa in an office setting”. Trying to navigate between them resulted in Mulder and her invading each other’s personal space with every turn. 

She was a little focused on what happened after, but if she was remembering correctly it Mulder who bumped against the tower behind him, sending heavy boxes tumbling down on top of them. He’d genuinely just been trying to prevent her from getting hurt when he curved his body against hers, an attempt to act as a shield to getting hit.

However, the only thing he really accomplished was pinning her to the desk in front of her as his groin pressed into her lower back. She was a medical doctor, she was a human, she was a sexually active woman, and all of these factors cemented the fact in her mind that, yes, that was Mulder’s erection pressing into her lower back.

She  _ knew  _ that, but for some ungodly reason probably due to shock, she reached behind her and felt what was poking her. She supposed the rational part of her mind was trying to justify it as a flashlight he’d been holding or… there was no or and there was no trying to pretend that the firm, heat pressing into her was anything other than Mulder. A fact confirmed when her hand grazed it and he gasped, bucking into her lightly before retracting his hips as far away as he possibly could. 

She turned around and caught a glimpse of his reddened face. He tried to back up completely, but the boxes were precariously leaning on his back and his movements just caused more falling. Again, she didn’t know why it was her subconscious’ mission to make this as embarrassing for both of them as possible, but she looked down just to confirm her  _ already confirmed  _ suspicions. He wasn’t just hard, but impressively hard. 

He turned his hips away from her and grabbed the last remaining falling box, bringing it in front of himself to preserve a semblance of modesty. “I-I-”

“I’m so sorry,” the rushed simultaneously.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched-” she started.

“It was definitely all my fault Scully.”

“Uh, I’m going to go to the restroom,” she rambled, cringing at the way her voice sounded. 

Every thud of her heels against the floor punctuated her frantic thoughts.

_ I just felt Mulder’s penis. _

_ Mulder’s penis touched me. _

_ Mulder’s huge. _

_ Why was he so hard from just being in there with me? We hadn’t even touched. _

She decided to hold her judgements on the last question when she pulled down her underwear in the stall and saw the tell tale evidence of their arousal as a damp, dark line on her underwear.

**II**

When they were forced to share a bed, his biggest concern was that he wouldn’t keep his hands to himself in his sleep. He hadn’t even considered the reverse would be an issue. But it was four in the morning and he was gently woken up to Scully using his body as a mattress while apparently having a  _ really  _ good dream.

The added weight wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected. He was getting his bearings when he heard her grumble breathily and roll her hips against his. He didn’t think he’d ever woken up so fast in his life. Mulder blinked his eyes rapidly, hoping that they’d adapt to the darkness faster so he could see the fantasy happening to him currently.

She had one leg thrown over his crotch as her own was pressed against his thigh. She also had her arm around his chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck, warming the skin with her breath as she occasionally made little sounds of pleasure. This was probably one of the most intense erections he’d had in a while and he couldn’t do a single thing about it. He couldn’t just hump her leg while she was clearly unconscious, and he had to remind himself of that everytime his hips bucked in a desperate attempt to get friction when she’d squirm. 

“Scully,” he whispered, hoping to rouse her and then pretend to be asleep himself. No luck. The sound just caused her to nuzzle closer and undulate herself against his leg, squeezing his thigh in between her own in between her movements. 

Scully was aroused, on top of him, and it was pure torture. Her movements were so constant that he couldn’t believe that she could still be asleep. As much as he’d spent countless hours thinking about it, he was scared she was going to come on him, because if she came, he would, and her’s would be a lot less obvious in the morning.

“Scully,” he whispered a little louder, still not moving too much.

She moaned softly and whispered “Muh-lder,” as she pressed her breasts against his side. He felt his dick twitch painfully against her leg and then he felt her body freeze. He laid there, pretending to be asleep as he listened to her come to the realization of what she’d just been doing. 

Painfully slowly, so slowly he knew she had to have felt how this affected him, she slid off and padded over to the bathroom. He tried to keep his dick off his hands while listening to the muffled sounds the bathroom faucet couldn’t drown out.

**III**

They were both too drunk, the Madonna song was too implicit, and they should have stopped dancing songs ago. But they didn’t. Instead, they were flushed and warm in a bar in the middle of nowhere and there were so many other people here doing the same thing, they couldn’t even find it in themselves to be embarrassed. That was probably the alcohol. As she thought this, she felt Mulder thumb the sliver of skin revealed where her shirt didn’t quite reach her pants, due to her arms being looped around Mulder’s neck. Definitely the alcohol.

As the sensual music reflected her mood she felt something against her lower belly. Instead of investigating, she simply let it be, encouraging it even. She took a millimeter step closer to him and she could smell the cologne of his sweat and laundry detergent fill her senses. It was overwhelmingly masculine and overwhelmingly the exact scent she tried to conjure up when her hand was thrust between her thighs at night. As she moved her hips a little but she felt, again, another feature of her nightly fantasies, but this was hot and real and felt so good against her right now.

She could tell he was surprised when she drunkenly asked him to dance with her, but that shock had nothing on his expression when she looked him in the eye and pressed her hips purposefully against him. He felt like a rod of steel against her belly and she felt herself get wetter with every rub against him.

It was a few more sways that had given him the confidence to lower his head down a bit and smell her hair, pressing into her timidly like someone putting their toe in water - curious but ready to jump away if necessary. It was sweet, but she was ready to drown.

She raised her head complimentary to him and playfully breathed on his neck, just barely feeling his stubble scrape her lip, just barely feeling the vibrations rumble from the moan she caused.

One of his hands snaked up and he palmed her back, pressing her flush to him as they grinded to the beat of the song. She swore she could hear their hearts synching up and she hoped he couldn’t feel her trembling. 

Scully felt his hand move to cup her jaw, but just as her head started to turn, a wolf whistle startled them both, making them jump and break apart. They turned and saw a group of men leering at them with lascivious intentions in their eyes. “Keep going dude, you got a little firecracker in your hands.”

“Fuck off,” Mulder spat with uncharacteristic malise. 

The sudden attention caused her to sober up and what they’d just been doing - what they’d almost just done overwhelmed her and, as always, she feld. Coming back out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see Mulder closing their tabs with the familiar smile that read ‘we can pretend this never happened’. She mirrored his expression and they both pretended not to be disappointed. 

**IV**

The movie she’d come over to watch had ended hours ago. The only sounds in the apartment now were the late night infomercials advertising products no one would ever need. Sometimes he would glance over at them in an attempt to not overwhelm her with his attention. The tension was thick and they both knew it. A few weeks ago she’d come over and she kissed him on the lips before leaving. It honestly surprised them both, but he had no doubts she was reassured by the beaming smile he couldn’t keep off his face as she let herself out.

A week after that, he tried instigating it and almost died when she eagerly accepted his kiss, opening her mouth while exploring his. A few days ago he wore off all her lipstick from kissing her against her door for so long. He didn’t know what was in store tonight, but he could tell she was thinking about the possibilities from the way she was nervously playing with her middle finger and biting her lip. It was fun and it was torture at the same time. 

When the night started, they had been on opposite ends of the couch, but somehow they’d ended up with their legs completely flush to each other. “I’ve appreciated you having me over so much this past month,” she stated bluntly, picking at the fluff on his navajo blanket. 

“I’ve appreciated you coming over. It’s been,” he paused, trying to choose his words wisely, “I look forward to everytime you come over,” he rambled nervously. 

She smiled at him and his lips were just starting to curve upwards when her delicate hand cupped his jaw and she leaned forward to capture his mouth in a kiss.  _ God, he’d never get used to this. _

He gently cupped the back of her neck as he nipped at her plump bottom lip. How many hours had he spent staring at these lips? The way they moved when she argued with him, the little marks they’d leave on coffee cups, the way she now tended to bite them before kissing him. He was in love. Plain and simple. 

It wouldn’t be Scully if she didn’t keep him on his feet, and just as he was losing his nervous edge, she put a hand on his shoulder and shifted her weight so that she was straddling his lap.

_ Fuck _ .

She broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath and read his face. He could see the questions burning in her gaze.  _ Was this okay? Was she moving too fast? Did he want this too?  _

In response, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her further on his lap, capturing her swollen lips once more. Never in his life did he think he’d ever be able to say Dana Katherine Scully was sitting on his lap making out with him, but here he was and  _ god  _ it was incredible. Sometimes it felt like she was an enigma, a physical relationship with her being absolutely intangible. Yet here she was, warm, soft, and squirming on top of him. 

He’d been slightly hard on and off all night, but the kissing and now this left him with a rock hard erection, one she was clearly aware of as she aligned their clothes arousals and ground herself down on top of him. “Mph _ fuck,”  _ he moaned into her mouth. She grinned against him and left his lips in favor of nibbling on his neck while she rocked against him. 

His eyes fluttered shut as his hands roamed her back, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating through her clothes. He could feel she was burning through the crotch of her pants and it was his desperate need to feel it more that led him to cupping her ass and rubbing her against him, occasionally thrusting and inadvertently making her bounce in his lap.

Scully gasped and whimpered into his neck as she undulated her hips into him. It was the combination of sight, sound, and touch that had his eyes rolling back into his head and bucking his hips away from her. “Scully, if you keep that up I’m going to embarrass myself,” he laughed, his voice thick with wanton lust.

She laughed breathily and pulled back, revealing her dialated eyes and flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” She let go of his shoulders so she could fix her wild hair, but didn’t get off his lap yet.

“Scully, I can guarantee you that you will  _ never _ have to apologize to me for that. In fact, I highly encourage it. Whenever you want to reenact that, me and my couch are always available.” He was pretty sure his cock had a heartbeat and he was still glad he hadn’t come in his pants yet.

She laughed lightly at his musings and good-naturedly gasped when she saw the clock. “As much as I would like a reenactment right now, I think I should head home before I have to get up in five hours,” she explained, sliding off his lap and gathering her things.

He helped her and walked her to the door, but before she could grab the knob, he twirled her around and kissed her again. She was panting by the time he let up and he pressed his forehead to hers as they caught their breath. “Soon.”


End file.
